A semiconductor device having a plurality of power supplies may be provided with a level shift circuit which shifts a signal level between different high-potential side power sources.
The problems of directly driving an output element by the level shift circuit are the increase of power consumption due to the necessity of a large number of bias currents and a low operating speed. Thus, a buffer circuit is generally provided as a high-side driver circuit.
However, the circuit configuration becomes complex and the chip cost rises by the buffer circuit.